Forever Loved, Never Acknowledged
by DanieruChann
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino have been friends for a long time. Best Friends ever since they were kids. There family's have been friends and partners for a long time as well. Changing those feelings might cause problems for them and others. Shikamaru and Ino only care for each others happiness. What if Love develops between them, but there to scared to say it?
1. Chapter 1

Plot:

(This takes place after the all the wars in Naruto, when everything is peaceful, they are approximately 19-20)

Shikamaru and Ino have been friends for a long time. Best Friends ever since they were kids. There family's have been friends and partners for a long time as well. Changing those feelings might cause problems for them and others. Shikamaru and Ino only care for each others happiness. What if Love develops between them, but there to scared to say it?

Rated: unknown, English, Romance, Ino Yamanaka & Shikamaru Nara

Chapter 1:

Shikamaru was lying on the grass, atop a hill, watching clouds go by as usual. It was a peaceful day in Konoha, sunny, warm, and the sky was full of clouds. Today was one of Shikamaru's favorite days.

He closes his eyes and rests his hands behind his head, enjoying the warm weather. He feels the wind on his face and hears the rustling of the leaves.

'It is a good day.' He thought, as he layed back and enjoyed it. Then he suddenly was interrupted by a voice he knows all to well.

"Shika!" He heard his nickname, being called by none other then his best friend and former team mate Ino. Ino walked over to him and sat down next to him. Shikamaru pretends he didn't hear her and continues to lay there with out opening his eyes or moving. Ino frowns and crouches in front of him, moving her face really close to his, their noses practically touching. A small blush forms on Shikamaru's face and he opens his eyes.

"What is it?" He asks her.

"Hm... Well nothing really. I was bored and wanted to see what you were up to." She smiles brightly at him. He looks up at her as she moved away and sat down next to him again.

"Okay...and I'm doing nothing, I'm just watching the clouds. You should know that." He said back and gives her a small smile and she smiles back. Ino lays next to him and looks up at the clouds with him.

"Why do you love watching the clouds so much? Its boring..." She says and looks over at him.

"Well I just do... It-" She interrupts him. "I know I know, peaceful and calming and stuff...But why don't we do something? We haven't just hung out in a while. Like we used to, just you and me, you know?"

'Why do I love her so much? She's so troublesome and annoying...But I cant get over the feelings I have for her. No matter how much I want to, Ill never be able to get over her...It hurts more and more everyday. Why cant I just tell her? Because I can't and I know it...I wish she would just love me back, maybe things would be easier then.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine but what did you have in mind?"

Ino blushes slightly and down. 'Why do I love him so much? God why cant I get over this?! I wish he knew! I wish he would love me back! I wish...' She sighs and looks back up at him and replaces her blush with a smile.

"Well I was thinking...That we could go out to eat or something..." Her blush returns. "Then um... go back to my place and watch a movie like we always used to do." She smiles at him.

He smiles at her blush. 'She so cute when she blushes... wait what am I thinking?! Never mind...' He sighs and nods.

"Sure Ino, whatever you want to do is fine." He smiles slightly, her face lighting up with joy.

"Really?! That's great! What time do you want to go?" She asks.

"Well go at night, have dinner and then a movie. I have to help the Hokage tomorrow afternoon with something. Does around seven sound good to you?" He asks.

"That's perfect! I have to go meet with Sakura now so I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye!" She leans down and kisses his cheek quickly before running off out of sight leaving Shikamaru with a blush and his thoughts.

"Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?" He mumbles to himself, closing his eyes, and enjoying the rest of his peaceful day.

* * *

Okay guys, this was my first chapter for my first story. I know its really short but I didn't want to write to much for my first chapter, especially if you don't like it, plus its late at night and I still has stuff to do but anyways, I hope you like it! Please leave reviews or message me, tell me if you liked it or if you don't, if you want something specific to happen in the next few chapters or if you want something different. Don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think, but im also new to this don't be to mean either. Anyway if you've read it and want to read more and will keep reading it, I really thank you and hope that you'll enjoy this story! Arigato!

~ _Danieru Chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_/Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to look and read my story, especially thank you to my first reviewer __ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36!__ Your the reason I wanted to update so quickly, I didn't think I would get so many views or reviews so thank you guys! Anyway on to my next chapter of this story, it'll be from both Ino and Shikamaru's point of view so you'll get to see both sides. I hope you guys will read this chapter as well and keep reading the story. I thank any future followers or favorites and I really love reviews,It makes me want to update faster (hint;hint) So thank you guys again, please review, and onto the story!\ _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Ino POV_

After I practically ran away from Shikamaru, I went directly to Sakura's house. I mean even though shes annoying, she does help sometimes right? So I walk up and knock on Sakura's door, and of course she answers.

"Hello?" She answers as she opens the door, realizing its me. " Oh hey Ino, come on in. I was just about to make tea." She moves aside as I walk into her apartment and walk over to her counter, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of it. Sakura goes to the other side of the counter and starts to make tea for the both of us.

"Hey Sakura, Whatcha been doing all day? Do you have some time to talk?" I ask looking up at her.

"Nothing really just cleaning, and sure. What is it you want to talk about?" She says as she puts a cup in front of me pouring tea into it.

"Well..." My face lights up with excitement again. "I went to go see Shikamaru today an-" "You know, you should really see the way you get so happy talking about him. You should just stop waiting and tell him you love him already." Sakura says, interrupting me.

"Its harder then it sounds Sakura." I glare at her, as she just gives me a knowing look.

"I know, I know, you can't tell him because he might not feel the same way and you don't want to ruin your friendship with him. But im pretty sure he feels the same way and is just to scared to tell you." Sakura says giving me one of her 'I'm right and you know it' looks. I just ignore what she says and continue with telling her what happened.

"Anyway, I went to see him today and he was cloud watching as usual, and I told him we should hang out again like old times. He asked like what and I said we should go get something to eat and see a movie at my house like we used to do." I smile to myself, Sakura also smiles and we both take a sip of tea before I continue. " So he answered yes..." Both our faces light up in anticipation. "So tomorrow night around seven we're gonna go to dinner and watch a movie at my place." I smile big, really excited for tomorrows plans.

"Oh my god really?! Im so excited for you! We have to pick out something perfect! And decide where your gonna eat and wha..." She rambles on and on while I let my thoughts wander about tomorrows plans.

Wow I cant believe he said yes! Shika said yes and were going out tomorrow! Wait why am I getting so worked up over this? We used to do this all the time as kids. Then again it was always with family or friends or our former team with Choji and Asuma Sensei... Well anyway Im still super nervous... I know we never said it was a date but it was pretty much implied right? But still I'm-

My thought were cut off by Sakura yelling my name. "Ino...Ino!...INO!" "What?" I respond, looking up at her.

"Well first of all you almost spilled your tea on your lap. Second, did you hear a word I said?" Sakura says.

"Yeah I did, sorry I got distracted. To tell you the truth I'm a little nervous about tomorrow..." I look up at Sakura, a small smile on her face.

"I know what you mean. But there's no reason for you to be nervous alright? Your still friends, so just act like your having a fun night with your friend and everything will be alright. And you know you love him so if he loves you too, you'll be able to tell tomorrow by the way he acts with you." I was about to interrupt but she stops me before I can say anything, already knowing what I was gonna say. "You'll just know, trust me. Now finish your tea and we'll go over to your apartment and figure out what your gonna wear." She says and I nod back.

We both finish our tea, putting our cups in the sink. Then we head out to my apartment. The walk there was mostly quiet. Just some normal everyday conversations. While we walk I wonder what Shikamaru is doing. Probably still watching the clouds, probably even fell asleep. I chuckle at that thought, quietly to myself. Sakura looks over at me questioning but I just shrug and we continue on.

We make it to my apartment, I unlock the door and we go inside. We head to my room instantly and go to my closet. We both start to throw cloths on my bed and shoes next to my bed. Possible outfits for me to wear. After we finish, Sakura sits on the edge on my bed and starts to look through the cloths that were on the bed. She puts a few aside instantly not liking them.

"Okay, you want something beautiful and sexy, but not to revealing to give off the wrong message. You don't want something to elegant, Its not like your going to a ball. But you don't want anything to casual..." Sakura says as she sorts through more cloths.

I pick up a few things from the bed and place them in front of us on the floor. Then I pick a pair of shoes to go with. I point to it and Sakura moves her gaze to the cloths.

"Thats perfect!" She squeals as she looks at it some more. I picked out a black flowy skirts the comes up to about mid thigh, and a pair of tights with elaborate floral designs in it. Along with a royal blue knit-like long sleeve sweater with a black tank top underneath, and black long flat boots.

"Now I think you should wear this necklace I gave you, along with small diamond studded earrings..." She hands me a necklace from atop my dresser with a small circle rimmed with diamonds with a thin chain. "And your hair half up, half down with a blue hair pin. Then I think you'll look perfect." Sakura smiles and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Sakura." I say, hugging her back.

"Well I've done all I can for now. I have to go but come see me the day after tomorrow and tell me everything!" She squeals giving me a small hug again and leaves.

I place the cloths and shoes for tomorrow on a chair by my dresser, and fall back on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day... I sigh and get up before I start to clean up the mess me and Sakura made in my room. Soon after it gets late, I decide to eat a quick dinner and have a bath. I need to shake off some of this nervous-nous and a bath is just what I need. I go to sleep shortly after.

Shikamaru POV

After Ino left, I ended up falling asleep. I didn't mean to it just happened. I wake up at around sunset. The sun was just about to set and the sky started to turn all though's nice colors like orange and pink and such. I lay there for a few more minutes, admiring the colors in the sky. I stand up after awhile and stretch my stiff muscles. Then decide to take a walk before I go back to my apartment.

I walk along through the village, mostly gazing up at the sky, felling the nice cool breeze. Seeing normal villagers finishing up their days activity's before going home. I continue to walk along through the village, just letting my thoughts roam about tomorrows events.

I wonder how tomorrow is going to be? I can sleep pretty late since I don't need to meet with the Hokage till around noon. What are we meeting about? Oh yeah. She wanted to talk to me about a mission that would take place in about a month. Im getting the details tomorrow.

I have a feeling this mission is gonna be troublesome. I sigh to myself. Then tomorrow night... I can't believe it. But im actually nervous about tomorrow night. I don't even know why. Its not like its gonna be a big deal. Its just going to be Ino and me hanging out like old times. Its just it feels different somehow. Maybe because the older I got the more my feelings developed into love for her... I sigh again and start to make my way to my apartment. Only a few blocks away from Ino. I can't believe I fell in love with her.

Thinking back to when we were kids, I never really liked her. She was always so loud and annoying and wouldn't leave me alone. We later became friends though, mostly because we were together alot because of our family's, so we kinda grew on each other. Then when we were paired as a team. I was a little shocked but not really. I shouldn't have expected much less. I was friends with her then but she was still always so annoying. Choji and Asuma Sensei both were always trying to stop me and Ino from arguing, but it was inevitable. We just didn't get along back then. But the more time we spent together on missions or with our family and friends, or just hanging out, my feelings started growing for her and I didn't even notice.

I always said to myself, I wanted to settle down marry a simple girl when I got older. Have a couple kids one boy and one girl. I would raise my son up as a ninja and my daughter to be whatever she wanted. I would retire from being a ninja after my daughter was married and my son was grown up and strong. I would live the rest of my years with my wife, and die of old age, before my wife of course. Everything would be plan nice and simple. But instead I fell in love with Ino. Not that I'm saying thats a bad thing, I just never imagined that would happen. The older I got, the more my vision of my plan simple family life disappeared, and my new unknown life with Ino started to pop up in my head.

I make it to my apartment, walk up, unlock the door and step inside. I suddenly feel really tired, so I just skip dinner and take a quick shower instead. When Im done, I strip out of my cloths but leave my boxers on and fall asleep to dreamless night.

* * *

/_So there you go, there's my second chapter. I hope everyone likes it! The next chapter will be of the next days events, meaning there date of course! Ill try to upload that as soon as I can, depends on the rest of my Holiday plans. Well I hope you guys read it and continue to read my story. It would make me so happy! Especially if you guys review, tell me what you think, also thoughts and suggestion are welcomed too. Thank you guys so much and hope to see you soon! Bye!\ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the story, characters, or anything. I never have and never will. :(_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Shikamaru POV

I wake up late, around 11 a.m. I could've woken up earlier but I had nothing to do in the morning, so why not sleep in a bit? I get out of bed and pull on a pair of pants laying on the floor next to my bed and make my way to the kitchen and start to make coffee. While I do that, I start thinking about the meeting again. Why would the Hokage tell me now, if the mission was in a month? Well whatever. I just hope its not something major...Hm, I wonder who will be on the mission with me? Or will it be just me? Maybe Ino...Well it doesn't matter I'll find out soon enough.

I finish making the coffee and pour myself a cup, sitting down at the counter, I take a sip while looking out the window. Its another quiet day. The sun is out but there's no clouds. I sigh to myself. Great I hate cloudless days. I wonder what's gonna happen with me and Ino tonight? Oh well, I guess I'll find out tonight. It could be anything. You never know what's gonna happen with Ino around. She's just full of surprise.

I finish my coffee and put my cup in the sink. I head to my room and get changed in my everyday regular outfit. Black pants, black shirt and my jonin vest. I fix my hair up in its usual spiked up ponytail and check the clock. Seeing its about 11:45 I head out the door and on my way to the Hokage building. A few people greet me on my way there and I wave back.

I get there and wave to the guards as they wave back and move out of the way to let me into her office. I'm greeted with a bored looking Tsunade, doing her paper work. As I walk in she looks up at me.

"Oh hi Shikamaru. I was just doing paper work. Have a seat and I'll tell you about your mission." Tsunade motions to the chair for me to sit down. I nod as I move to the chair and sit. She pulls out a file from a drawer and opens it up, putting it in front of me to read. As I quickly scan it, she tells me about the mission.

"As I told you before this mission will take place in about a month. The mission is pretty straight forward. I need someone assassinated. Gankei Haruto, He's wanted for many crimes and murders. Also helping the Akatsuki. He's a powerful business man, who was trained as a ninja when he was young. He is said to be attending a ball at Granvia hotel in the Land of Fire, that ball is in a months time, so the mission will start a little before then so you can get ready and prepare for it. I will be sending you, along with Ino Yamanaka." My eyes widen slightly but she ignores it and continues. "I will call you and Ino both back to my office in a few days, to explain more and give the both of you all the information you'll need." I nod as she takes the file back and puts it in her desk. "Okay, thats all for now. Your dismissed." I bow slightly and make my way out of the office and back to my house.

It makes me wonder what Ino is needed for in this mission, but I'm better off not knowing till later. I make it to my house and realize the meeting didn't take that long and its only around one. There's no clouds so I can't cloud watch, so I guess I'll train for a few hours. I have nothing better to do. I go inside my apartment and call Choji and see if he wants to train.

"Hello?" Choji answers on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Choji, It's me Shikamaru. I have a few hours to kill, so do wanna come out to the training ground on the east side of village, and train with me?" I ask.

"Sure, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you there."

"Okay see you in few." I hang up the phone and grab my weapons pouch, putting it on and head out to the training ground. I soon meet up with Choji. We briefly chat and then start to training. This is gonna be a long day. I sigh and begin to fight with Choji.

Ino POV

I didn't really do much in the morning. I woke up around 9 and worked my family's flower shop till around 3, then went home and straightened up my apartment for Shika's visit later tonight. When I was finished, it was about 5 so I decided to take a quick shower and get ready. I got dressed in my outfit I picked out with Sakura yesterday. I put my black tank top on with my royal blue knit sweater on top, along with my floral patterned stalkings and my black skirt. I brush my long blond hair and separate it in half with the blue pin in the middle. I put on Sakura's necklace and the studded diamond earrings. To finish it off, I put on a little make up. When I finished I put on my long flat black boots and went to the living and read a magazine while I waited.

Shortly after I heard a knock at the door, my face lights up with excitement/nervousness and I get up and answer the door. Opening the door I'm greeted with Shika, standing in front of me with a small smile on his face. I smile big, and practically jump at him, giving him a hug. He hugs back, almost falling back in the process.

"Heh, hey there Ino." He says as he hugs me back and then steps back to look at me. "You look... uh really nice... beautiful, really..." His cheeks redden some as he looks away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

I smile at his blush. "Thank you, so do you." I look at him fully. He's wearing long greenish/blackish pants with a long sleeve yellow shirt and a dark green button up jacket. Along with a black scarf. He looks really cute tonight. My Shika. Wait did I just say, my Shika? He's not mine, I only wish...anyway.

"So, ready to go?" Shikmaru asks me."Yeah im ready, lets go!" I say back, giving him a smile. He smiles back as I close my apartment door and lock it then we walk together to one of the many restaurants in Konoha.

Its quiet most of the walk. Both of us a bit to nervous to talk much. I point out one off the restaurants that I like, A pretty, and traditional one. We go in and ask for a table for two. We're escorted by one of the waiters, a short, pretty female in a pink colored kimono, to one of the tables. Me and Shikamaru sit down across from each other. The waiter gives the both of us water to start with, and menus then walks away to talk with the other costumers.

I look at my menu and decide to get sashimi dinner with green tea. As soon as I decide I put my menu down and look at Shika. When I looked at him, he had his arm up and had his chin resting in hid hand. He was already looking at me watching me. We looked at each other for a few seconds more before I looked away a small blush forming on my face. So I decide to talk but I'm interrupted by the waiter.

She walks up to our table and smiles. " So what will you two love birds me having?" She asks.

My blush deepens as Shikamaru's face also shows a light blush, but he doesn't let that affect him. "We're not love birds miss. Just friends having dinner." Shikamaru corrects her with a serious look.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just assuming." She frowns slightly but her smile quickly returns. "Well anyway, what will you two 'friends' be having?"

When Shikamaru said that, I was a little sad. He just wants to be friends...I shouldn't have thought we would be more then that. We never would. But I could hope can't I? But the hope I had is a little less now. I sigh inwardly to myself.

"I have teriyaki beef with a side of white rice and green tea." He says then looks up at me as the waiter writes it down on a little pad then looks at me.

I look up at Shikamaru briefly then at the waiter. "I'll have sashimi with a side of noodles and green tea." I say, giving her a small smile. She writes it down on the little pad and takes our menus and walks away going in one of the closed doors. Leaving me and Shikamaru alone again. Well except the other few people in the restaurant.

Shikamaru looks at me. "Hey are you okay? Anything wrong?"

I look up and shake my head. "No I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh okay." He nods but continues to look at me. "So how have you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while, except for yesterday. But you seemed in a hurry and left so fast I didn't get to talk with you." He says.

"Im good, I've been working at the hospital lately with Sakura. I haven't done much else besides training and such. How about you?"

"Yeah I haven't done much either. A few missions here and there and training." He says and I nod back.

It's quiet for a few minutes as we absently look around the restaurant were in. Shikamaru decides to break the silence a few minutes later.

"Why are you so quite today? Usually you wont stop talking." He chuckles slightly as his comment.

"Hm? Oh I don't really know... It just feels different." I say looking down slightly.

"Different? What do you mean?" He asks me.

"I don't really know how to explain it, just... different..." I say and look up at him.

"Oh okay. Well tell me if something's bothering you. Okay?" He says.

"Okay." Just then the waiter comes with our food and she smiles and we say our thanks as she places the food down if front of us and leaves. We both eat our food while we talk some about just everyday life, I tell him about how things have been at the hospital or stuff about the flower shop. And he tells me about his missions. We just talk normaly and soon after we finish our food. We wait there and then the waiter comes back and puts the bill on the table. I was about to take it but Shikamaru grabbed it before I could.

He looks up at me. "Don't worry Ino, I'll pay for dinner." He says.

"No it's fine Shika, I'll pay for dinner, it was my idea in the first place." I say back.

"Its fine Ino, I can pay for it. Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"But Shikamaru, it was my idea, Ill pay."

The waiter just looks at the both of us. "You to argue like a married couple." She giggles.

I blush slight but shrug it off. "Just let me pay for it Shika."

"Ino." He gives me a serious look and puts the money on the table. "I'll pay for it, really, I want to."

I sigh. "Fine but I'll pay for it next time okay?" I say.

"Fine." He sighs to, just to tired to argue anymore. The waiter takes the money and the bill and smiles at us.

"Thank you for coming to our restaurant, please come again." She says smiling as we get up and walk out leaving.

We make our way back to my apartment. Its a quiet walk there. Running out of things to say so we just quietly walk till we get there. I unlock the door as we step inside. He takes off his jacket and shoes, as I take my shoes off also. I get us both drinks and set them on a table in front the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask as he sits on the couch, and I walk over to the TV.

"It doesn't matter, anything will do." He says. I nod and pick a random movie in and press play. I grab a blanket from my room and walk back to the living room and sit down on the couch next to him, draping the blanket over us both as the movie starts.

It looks like a horror movie at the looks of it. Its not like I purpisly picked that movie, I didn't even look when I picked the movie and put it in.

"A horror?" Shika asks.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention when I picked the movie." I say back, looking up at him apologetically.

"Its fine, It doesn't really matter." He says looking at me for a second then back at the TV.

I curse myself for picking this kind of movie. I hate scarey movies. They always scare me way to much for my liking. I turn my attention to the TV again as one of the first people in the movies die. I cringe. Really? Im a ninja, I've killed people myself but when I see it happen in a horror movie or a horror movie in general, I get scared. Just great. Great. I frown to myself as I continue to watch.

Another unpleasant part comes on and I close my eyes and move closer to Shika, hiding my face in his chest. I don't even realize what I'm doing or I would have a crazy blush on my face. Shika on the other hand, his face has reddened some but he moves arms around me, trying to comfort me. We stay like that for a while, then I turn my face back towards the movie and continue to watch as well as Shikamaru. Although he still keeps his arms around me which keeps me a bit calm.

We watch the rest of the movie like that. I occasionally get scared and hide my face in his side again but, not that often, his arms still around me help. A couple hours later, the movie ends and the credits play and I sit up as he moves his arms away from me, much to my disappointment, and looks at me. I look back at him and blush.

"Sorry... I get scared at horror movie, I hate to admit it." I frown as he just chuckles. "Its not funny!" I yell at him

"Sorry, sorry I dont mean to laugh, but its okay, really." He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Do you wanna watch another movie? Or do you need to go home?" I ask.

"No I can stay for another movie." He says. I smile and get up to put in another movie, this time a romantic comedy.

We take a sip of our drinks I set on the table and I sit back down next to him as the movie starts.

We watch the movie for a bit, but then I turn and look at him.

He looks back at me. "What is it?" He asks as a small blush appears on my face.

"Well it's... I think I need to tell you, It's been killing me and I just want you to know but I don't know..."

"Just tell me, it's fine." He says, giving me a serious look.

"Okay..." I hesitate but just decide to say it. "Shika...Shika...I like you...no more then that... I love you.." I say, his eyes slightly widen and I look down. " I know you probably don't feel the same, and I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying this, and I hope it won't, but I just had to say it it's been bothering me for so long an-"

He interrupts me. With a kiss. He kissed me. ME!

He kisses me, stopping me from talking. I was gentle at first, like he was unsure but when I kissed back, he deepen the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer, kissing me more. Finally we pull away for a much needed breath.

I look up at his with curious eyes and he just smiles back at me. "Such a troublesome women." He chuckles and I look at him confused. "By the way I love you too." He says to me. My face lights up with happiness.

"Really?" "Yes." He kisses me again, just a quick and gentle kiss.

"What does this mean then?" I ask.

"That means your my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend." He responds and I nearly jump on him hugging him with excitement.

I can't believe it, He really does love me back. And now im his girlfriend. I only dreamed this would happen. And not that dreams come true.

* * *

_/So there it is, chapter 3, their date. I hope you liked it. So it may seem like the storys over but its not. I know I kinda rushed them getting together, but its only because I was unsure about other things to put in between. And its my first story ever, so don't be to mad at me for it .. I still have alot of idea for this story and this newly made couple. So don't worry its not ending any time soon. At least I hope not. Anyway please review message me, tell me what you think, ideas, suggestions, things like that. Well its about 6 a.m here. I've been up all night righting this, so if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry, I'll try and fix them I think I'm done for the night. Thank you everyone!\_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ino POV

I wake up in the early morning and look out my window. Its early in the morning but I have a meeting with Tsunade later this morning, so I should just wake up. My boyfriend will be there too. Yeah I said boyfriend. Shikamaru is my boyfriend! I'm so unbelievably happy about this! So I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, get dressed in my normal attire and eat something quick. Then I head out and over to Shikamaru's house to wake him. Knowing him, he's still asleep and I'm gonna have to wake him. I chuckle to myself.  
I get to his apartment and walk over to the front door and knock. It's a while before I hear noise behind the door and soon it opens. At first he looks annoyed but when he looks down at me, he shows a small smile and I smile back.  
"Morning Shika." I smile and reach up to give him a tender hug. He hugs me back and moves out of the way so I can go inside.  
He motions for me to sit at one of the stools at the counter while he starts coffee. The coffee starts to brew and he walks over to me and stands in front of me. He has a small smirk on his face and he slowly wraps his arms around me and I smile.  
"So did you have a good nights sleep?" He asks.  
"Hm, maybe, but I'm happier awake." I smile, as he leans in to kiss me. And I kiss him back. The kiss is gentle at first but then it gets deeper and my arms wrap around his neck. We kiss until were interrupted by the sound of the coffee being done. I look down and blush slightly and he just kisses me again just a light short kiss then goes to the other side of the counter to pour two cups of coffee. He slides a cup to me, and I take a sip.  
I look over at him and smile as he drinks his coffee. We stay quite while we both drink our coffee. He finishes his and looks over at me.  
"I'm going to get dressed, I'll be right back." I nod as he sets his cup in the sink and walks out of the kitchen and to his room.  
I finish my coffee and set the cup in the sink and just sit quietly while he gets ready. He comes back into the kitchen a few minutes later, fully dressed, his hair less messy looking, and his face freshly shaved and washed. Shika walks over to me with a small smile and I smile back.  
"What time is it?" I ask.  
"Its a little after nine." He responds.  
"Oh I guess we should leave soon if we want to meet the Hokage by nine thirty." I frown slightly.  
"Well we have a little time." He says then smirk's and leans down to place a small kiss on my lips but before he can pull away, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down more, deepening the kiss, as I smile to myself. We stay like that for a while until Shika pulls away a little out of breath.  
"I think we should get going, we can continue this after the meeting." He chuckles slightly.  
"Alright, I guess your right." I say, a bit out of breath as well, a small blush on my face.  
He takes my hand and helps me stand up as he walks over to the door putting on his shoes and opens the door. We walk out and head to the Hokage's office together.  
Shikamaru and I agreed the night before that we are going to keep our relationship a secret, at least for now. It would be easier for us and our careers as ninja's, but we agreed after this mission, that will be in a week, we'll tell everyone after then, well except for our fathers. We thought it would be smarter to tell them before we leave for the mission. I hate keeping secrets from everyone but it's for the best. I haven't even told Sakura yet. But oh well, it'll all be worth it in the end.  
We walk at a leisurely pace to the Hokage's office but after a short while we get there. We walk over to the guards and they nod for us to walk in, expecting out arrival. Shikamaru and I walk into her office as she looks up from the paper she was reading an motions for us to sit down, and we do.  
Tsunade leans forward in her chair and looks at us carefully before handing up both and thick envelopes from on top of her desk, containing the mission info. Then she proceeds to explain this mission to us as Shikamaru quickly scans over the contents inside the envelope.  
"I briefly told Shikamaru about this mission but not the both of you, so I will tell the both of you of the mission in more detail. Your objective is simple but going through with it will be harder. This is an assassination mission. You will be assassinating the man Gankei Haruto. Like I explained to Shikamaru, he is a powerful business man who was trained as a ninja when he was younger, so he's no frail man, he knows what he's doing. He's wanted for many crimes and murders. Also helping the Akatsuki. He needs to be killed at once. Now this is what your are going to do. The two of you will set out for the Land of Fire at seven in the morning on this day next week. Do not tell anyone that you will be going on a mission, your families will be alerted though. Now when you get to the Fire country, you both will be staying at the Granvia hotel and be attending the ball on the third night of the mission. It will take you three days to travel there, and you will arrive on the morning of the ball. You will have all day to prepare. You will enter the ball separately, pretending not to know each other. The target is also a womanizer, he has many women at his side constantly, this is were you come in Ino." Tsunade says as Shikamaru eyes narrow, knowing exactly what shes leading up to.  
"Ino, you will go and chat with him, try and charm him to get him away from the other women. Once you do that he'll probably want to leave the ball to go up to the room with you. Take the offer and leave with him. Once you get into the room, seduce him. But don't worry it won't last long. Shikamaru, you will wait a few minutes after they leave, then you will follow up to his room. For a ninja this man isn't very bright. After that, its up to you two to think of a way to kill him. The only reason I'm telling you how to do most of the mission is because I want this mission to go off without a hitch, this can't fail or it'll be very dangerous for the both of you." Tsunade leans back in her chair and look at us both. "I want you two to be careful and make sure you have a set plan before going through with the assassination. Any questions?" She asks.  
"No." Shikamaru responds.  
"What about you Ino?" Tsunade asks. I shake my head no and Tsunade nods and continues. "Alright then, were done here, you're both dismissed."  
Shikamaru and I nod before standing up and leaving her office. As soon as we get outside, we head down the street, no where in particular. We're both quiet for a while till Shikamaru speaks."This will be a drag, I don't like the idea of you having seduce another man." Shikamaru says quietly.

I hide a smile at his words. "Well I don't like it either but it'll be okay, we'll get it over with quick and go home and pretend it never happened." I respond but he just nods and then there's an awkward silence between us for a while. We stay like that for a while till I can't take it any longer and speak up.  
"Well we might as well go tell our fathers about, you know...us, now so we don't have to worry about it later. Plus my dad is at your old place hanging out with Shikaku today so we can tell both of them now." I say.  
"Alright lets go then." He responds and we turn and head to his parents house. As we walk we briefly talk about the mission till we arrive at his house. Shikamaru went before me to open the door and hold it open for me. We both walked in and went over to the living room where we heard both our dads talking. They looked up when we entered and my father smiled.  
"Hey there princess! Haven't seen you in a few days, its good to see you." Dad says with a smile on his face and gets up, walking over to me to give me a hug. I hug him back with a smile.  
"Hey son." Shikaku says and Shikamaru looks over to him.  
"Hey dad." Shikamaru replys.  
After dad let go of me he went back to sitting next to Shikaku and looked over at me and Shikamaru.  
"So what are you kids doing here so early in the morning?" Dad asks.  
"Dad we're hardly kids now, but anyway, we had a meeting with Tsunade this morning but then we wanted to come over here to talk to you guys about something." I say a little nervous and look over at Shikamaru and he takes over the speaking role while they both look at me and Shikamaru curiously.  
"What is it?" Shikaku asks us.  
"Well ..." Shikamaru was unsure how to tell them so I took over.  
"Daddy, me and Shikamaru are dating." I say and grab Shikamarus hand bravely as he just looks at me in shock. Dad looks at me with a serious expression before standing up and hugging us both.  
"Congratulations you two!" He says nearly squashing us.  
Shikaku just chuckles and gets up to put his hands on both of our shoulders after dad lets us go. "Thats great news! I knew you two would eventually get together, didn't I Inochi?" Shikaku asks. Shikamaru just looks away, his face slightly flushed.  
"Yes you did, but they were just mere kids back then so we didn't really know what was going to happen, but you were right Shikaku, I'm happy for you two!" Dad says with a smiles. "But Shikamaru, you better be good to my little girl, If you do anything to hurt her you'll have to answer to me." He says with a serious look.  
"And me too, I expect you to treat her right Shikamaru." Shikaku says looking at Shikamaru. It was my turn to have a slight blush on my face.  
Shikamaru nods with a serious look, and squeezes my hand slightly. "Of course I will, I'd never hurt her, that's a promise." He say looking at the both of them, then at me and smiles.  
They both nod with stern looks that soften and then we all sit around on the couch, just talking. Then both my mom and Shikamaru's join us. Dad then tells them of the news and we get more congratulations and we all sit around happily talking like a big family. We stay all day and end up staying for dinner as well. Continuing talking about this and that and happy times, soon it gets late and me, dad and mom decide to leave. Shikamaru then gets up and to hug me and give me a quick kiss, it wold have been longer but everyone was staring at us so we decided to make it quick. Shikamaru waves goodbye to us, saying he was going to stay and talk to his father a bit more. We all say our goodbyes, then me, dad and mom walk out and towards their house.  
It was a long and fun day, but also tiring, I'm just glad we told our family and glad that they reacted happily towards it. I stay at my parents place tonight and sleep in my old room, I tell my mom and dad goodnight and then go to sleep.

Shikamaru POV

I decide to stay at my parents house tonight. Me and dad sit in the living room and start a game of Shogi while mom was in the kitchen cleaning up (No pun intended). We're quite for a while while we play then dad breaks the silence.  
"So you an Ino huh? When did this happen?" He asks.  
"Almost two weeks ago." I say, moving a piece on the board.  
"Oh... why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asks. "Did you think we wouldn't react well?"  
"No it's just we didn't want to tell anyone at first, just to be sure about everything. It was easier for us." I respond.  
"Oh alright." He says. It's quite for a while again while we continue to play.  
"So do you really like her son? Do you love her?" He asks.  
I'm quite for a while, while I think it through, then answer. "Yes I do. I think I always have but was unsure." I say quietly.  
"Well that's good, I'm glad to hear you say that. I want you to be careful with her, don't mess this up son, I know that if you really do love her, everything will work out great for the two of you, just don't hurt her, she's like a daughter to me too you know." He says with a serious look on his face and I nod.  
"I know dad, don't worry I won't hurt her, I meant the promise I made. I do love her and want to be with her. I just hope she truly feels the same." I say.  
"I'm sure she does. You've become a great man, and I'm proud of you son." He responds with a slight smile.  
"Thanks dad." I say. We continue the game until we finish, I, being the winner. We say our good nights and I yell my goodnight to my mother as dad walks into the kitchen to talk with her. I go up to my old room deciding that I'm to tired to walk all the way home this late at night and go to sleep, with thoughts of Ino in my head.  
The next week flies by pretty quickly, Ino and I hang out some more and go on another couple of dates. We also go to the training grounds in the morning and train some to prepare for our mission. The rest of the week was the same till the morning of our mission.  
I wake up around six in the morning. I take a quick shower and get ready before packing briefly and heading over to Ino's apartment to pick her up.  
I knock at the door and she answers in a somewhat cheery mood and I give her a quick kiss. She kisses back then leans down and grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder. She puts on her shoes and we head out, and out of the village were we begin our mission.

* * *

/Mission in the next chapter! Sorry this update is so late you guys. I really apologize I started school after the break and then had to focus on midterms and home stuff and things have just have started to calm down. I really thank everyone for your reviews and support and messages you guys are sending me, especially xoxsrjxox , she sent me many messages and was super helpful, So thank you so much for the tips and ideas, She helped with an idea for this chapter that I used so I give her full credit. Thank you again to everyone for reading and supporting this fanfic, its really coming together. I do appreciate everyone's reviews also. Please feel free to message me on anything, I always answer them as soon as I can. Review are great too! Thank you again and I hope you all continue to read this fic and stay with me. Thanks!  
Danieru out!~\


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Ino POV_

We start off our mission towards the fire country. Shikamaru and I spend 3 days walking to there, occasionally taking a break to rest and talk about our mission briefly. But we mostly just walk in silence, the seriousness of the mission means no play time. It takes us a while but on the morning of the third day of the mission we get the the Fire Country. We make it to the Granvia Hotel and I go in first, to make it seem like we're not together, and go to the reception desk and tell them the fake name I was assigned to for the mission, Eva Yamshita, they give me my keys and I go up to my hotel room. Shikamaru is supposed to follow after me about a half hour later and sign in with the name Shinji Ritsuko. I check the time and see its only about noon, which means I have all day to get ready for the ball.  
I spend a lot of time just laying out all my things and getting things ready. After a long time I decide its time to get ready for real. I go and take a long bath. After I dry my hair and put on the dress I brought for the ball. I resist the urge to hide some weapons on me, knowing it would be to dangerous if I did. I sit in front of the bathroom mirror putting on some light makeup with pale pink lipstick, I leave my hair down curling it slightly at the ends and slip on my shoes, I look in a full length mirror. I think I look ready, so I check the time again and see its about time to head down stairs to the large room where the ball is being held.

_Shikamaru POV_

I lay around my hotel room for most of the day, not needing that much time to get ready. After a while I get up and decide to get ready. When I'm done I go down to where the ball is being held and realize I'm pretty early, looking around to only see a few people.  
I sit down at a table of near by a wall and watch as people walk in and greet each other. I don't really pay that much attention. A few people come over to me and I chat briefly with them, a small smile on my face, pretending to have a good time. I don't start really paying attention till more people join in the room, after the room is full of people.  
Its just about my cue to stand up and start socializing more. Its not my thing to really start up and talk to various people, but its for the mission and I have to play my part. I look around and sure enough spot the man that I needed to find the most. He looks exactly like the picture in the mission file, Gankei Haruto. He sitting with a few girls surrounding him and some other business men around his table near the center of the room, chatting happily with everyone.  
I walk around a bit, talking with a few people. Its all friendly, with everyone chatting and eating and occasionally dancing. Then everyone is suddenly looking towards the double door entrance with looks of shock, envy, and surprise. I turn around to see what everyone is starring at when I meet Ino's eyes. I'm shocked into silence, she looks incredibly beautiful.  
She's wearing a floor length dark blue dress that fades to black as it goes down, thats tight around her curves and falls loosely to the ground from her hips. It covers her chest and wraps around her neck. In the light it looks silky. When she turns to the side you can see the back of the dress dips low all the way to right above her hips, showing her bare back. She wears her hair down and it trails all the way down to her waist. Along with simple silver earrings and a silver bracelet. Underneath she has on black heals. Her skin is light and creamy looking making it a perfect contrast to the dark dress. Shes so beautiful, every eye in the room on her, silence follows until someone bravely walks up to her and tells her how beautiful she looks. Then the room goes back to normal. People go up to talk her or continue there previous conversations. Although the room is filled with talk mostly about her.  
Someone then turns to me and I see he's about to talk so I turn and look back at him.  
"Wow, you see the girl that just walked in? I wouldn't mind inviting her back to my room." The man says, wiggling his eyebrows. I just scowl and walk back to the table I was previously sitting and sit alone.  
I watch as Ino walks around the room talking to people with a warm smile. She was always good at making conversation, making people want to talk to her. She slowly makes her way to the table where our target is at. I can't help but start to feel annoyed. This was going to be a drag.

_Ino POV_

When I enter the ball room, everyone goes silent. I look around and see that they're all looking at me. I can't help but feel excited, having all eyes one me. Some looked shocked, some have huge grins, some look jealous or envious. Then I see Shika and see his look of pure shock and amazement and can't help but feel a bit happier and smile to myself.  
Some guy comes up to me to tell me how beautiful I am, I thank him and then the room seems to break silence, people going back to there conversations. I hear a few about me. A few more people walk up to me to compliment me or ask where I got my dress.  
I gradually walk around the rooms, talking to people, and then spot our mission target. I slowly make my way over to stand by his table and talk to some people nearby. After a while of talking and dancing with some gentleman that asked me to dance, I look to see Gankei is eyeing me while talking to some people at his table. He quietly excuses himself and makes his way over to me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see that its him. I look up at him, he's quite tall, even with my heals on I still have to look up, and pretty young looking as well, for a business man anyway. I smile politely and he smiles back.  
" Well hello young Ms. I couldn't help see you when you first walked in, quite an entrance. You look very beautiful." He says to me in a deep voice.  
"Thank you." I say back polietly.  
"Whats your name?" He asks  
"My name is Eva Yamshita." I say with a smile.  
"What a beautiful name. My name is Gankei Haruto, if you didn't already now, I'm a powerful business man in charge of quite a lot." He replys with a sly smile and I inwardly smirk to myself, 'someone's full of them self'.  
"Oh really?" I say, a bit of curiosity in my tone.  
"Yes." He smirks. "Anyway, I was wondering, would you care to dance with me? You just look so beautiful, that I can't help but to ask." He says.  
"Of course I would." I smile and he takes my hand and guides me to the dance floor. A few turn to look as we walk by. Then as if on que, a slow song starts and he puts a hand on my waist, another holding my hand while one of my hands is on his shoulder while the other is in his.  
The music plays and we dance around elegantly. I have to say, he is a pretty good dancer for how tall he is.  
"Your very smooth on your feet, Ms. Eva, and I hope you find my dancing adequate as well?" He asks.  
I smile. " Well of course, you a very good dancer."  
He chuckles. "I can only hope, it looks like others think the same." He says as he looks around the room, seeing others looking at us in awe. We talk quietly to each other while we dance. He asks questions about me and I make up answers. We dance for more then a couple songs.  
While dancing around elegantly while the music plays, he says, "Ms. Eva, would you mind accompanying me back to my hotel room after this dance? Its the luxury suite, quite nice." He says, with a confident smile.  
I smile. "I would love to."  
He smiles and we continue to dance until the song we were currently dancing to is over.  
"Well, shall we be on our way then?" He asks and I nod. He takes my hand and guides me toward the entrance. I can't help but think how fast this all worked out, I didn't really have to do anything, I guess since he's a sleezy guy who sleeps around, my natural charm was enough. Its kind of disgusting really.  
I look back before we fully have exited the room to give Shikamaru a quick glance then proceed out of the room and up the stair and to the luxury suite with our said target.  
We walk into his room and he turns to lock the door behind him as I sit down on the bed calmly with a small smile. He walks over to me with a smirk on his face.  
"You just look so incredible, I've been eyeing you all night." I snort inwardly to myself. What a cheesy line, and I've been in the ball room no more then hour.  
I smile as he continues. "I think its time to take off the dress of yours and see what is underneath." He has a dangerously hungry look on his face. I guess its time for the bad part of the mission, seducing the target. I just hope Shikamaru doesn't take long.  
I stand up with a smirk on my face, sliding my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my lower back and starts to kiss me. He's a pretty sloppy kisser for someone who is always with women. I kiss back and he slides his tongue into my mouth. I have the urge to cringe away but know I can't. I continue to kiss him as he unties the top of the dress thats around my neck and slowly slides it down my body, till its on the floor and all that I have on is my panties and bra. I resist the urge to cringe again as he pushes me down on the bed, removing his jacket, tie and unbuttoning his shirt then leaning down to continue kissing me.  
To my suprise he reaches his hand to a table on the bed side and I try to get a look at what he pulls out but he has my head turned the other way, kissing me. Then he runs something down my stomach. Something sharp. I look down slightly and see its a kunai and feel a sharp pain down my stomach, seeing a new line, glistening red, down my abdomen. I was about to scream but then he covers my mouth and moves close to my ear and whispers.  
"I like to get violant." He pulls away with a smirk and I look up to see Shikamaru walking into the room soundlessly and he carefully pulls out three senbon, dipped with poison on the ends and throws them at Gankei's back. But before they hit him he rolls out of the way, the senbon hitting me instead. They hit me across the long newly formed cut, forming a + shape and I let out a small sound of pain. Shikamarus eyes widen in shock but not for long. He regains his composure and looks up at Gankei, Shikamarus hand reaching back to his hidden weapons pouch to get a kunai, getting into a stance.  
Gankei laughs, standing up next the bed only a couple yards away from Shikamaru, who was by the door. "Did you really think I would fall for such a lame trick like that? You must be pretty stupid then." I just watch, unable to get up, I pull out the senbon before the poison can spread.  
Shikamaru snorts. "No but worth a try." He takes a step closer. Then flash steps over to Gankei before he can respond and they lapse into a fight.  
Shikamaru lunging forward with his kunai and Gankei blocking with his. I watch as they continue to fight like that, trying to slash or hit one another but each being to skillful to get hit. While they were distracted, I sit up a bit, ignoring the pain and looks over at the bed side table again, in the drawer he left open was two more kunai, I slowly and soundlessly grab one of the kunai and turn back to them. I lift up my arm and take aim carefully, carful not to hit Shikamaru. Once I think I have a good aim, I soundlessly throw it.  
It lands in the back of Gankei's neck, where his spine is, an instant kill. He drops to the floor, bleeding all over. Shikamaru checks his pulse and looks up at me.  
"He's dead." He confirms. I sigh in relief and lay back, just then remembering the wound on my abdomen, its pretty deep, but I can still move around.  
Shikamaru quickly walks over to me and looks at the wound, a deep frown on his face.  
"Does it hurt?" He asks.  
"No not all that much, don't worry about it, we better get going soon, people will probably be her soon to find out where he went." I nod toward Gankei.  
"Don't worry about that now, we need to wrap you up first before you lose anymore blood." He says with a stern look.  
"No really I-" He cuts me off with a deep look of worry and I sigh and nod towards the bathrooms, where he could probably find a first aid kit.  
He walks over into the bathroom and retrieves a first aid kit. He takes out all the stuff he needs and quietly cleans the wound then wraps it up and helps me back into my dress. He helps me up and we walk out of the room and back to my hotel room, him supporting me most of the way.  
We get to my room and I change into more comfortable cloths and put my hair up then pack up all my stuff. He leaves, while I do that to go back to his room and change and grab his bag. We were set to leave after that.  
After I finish, I sit on the bed and wait for Shikamaru. He comes back soon after then takes my arm and we leave the hotel through the balcony in my room, Shikamaru supporting most of my weight. Leaving through the front would be suspicious. We set off at a pretty fast pace but not to fast considering my injury and the fact that it was night out. We're pretty quite the entire time, neither of us wanting to talk. As soon as we get outside the Fire Country borders, we slow our pace down and set up our camp for the night.  
Its been a long day.

* * *

_/Sighhhhh. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in forever. I've had school and things. We recently found out my sister has cancer, so it was really crazy for a while, but things have calmed down, she had her surgery and she seems to be fine now, but we never can be sure. A lot of my friends/sisters/my birthdays were all in this time period also. So I apologize for being so late with this chapter but I promise to try harder and post chapters quicker. I also recently started and finished Sherlock the BBC TV show. Also Doctor Who and I've gotten really attached to it and so are my sisters so we've all been watching it together. I've just finished season 5, and to all thoughs of you who know, that's a lot of episodes. I've gone threw it so quickly but I have to say, its the best show ever! My friend even had an idea for me to write a fanfiction about it, but I'm gonna finish this first. But I'm really excited about the idea so I can't wait for that! Anyway I'm sorry this might not be the best chapter, but I know I really need to update! So here you go the mission! I hope you liked it even though its not that good, you can yell at me for it, I'll understand. Also sorry for the terrible fight scene, I reallyyy had no clue how to write a good fight scene. Anyway anyway I'll stop rambling so you can get on with your day! _  
_Danieru out!\_


	6. Chapter 6

/Well, I'm sorry everyone for not posting in so long, my computers hard drive failed and I had to send it back to get fixed, and that took quite a while longer then I would have liked. But now that it is back and fixed, I will start writing chapter regularly now, or at least try. I'm sad to say that this story will be done soon maybe two more chapters after this, only because I cannot think of many other ideas for this story. But I will be writing some more story's in the future. If you have any pairings or ideas specifically that you want me to write, don't be afraid to message me and tell me, requests are my favorite! Anyway, thank you all for patiently waiting for this chapter and I hope you like it!\

* * *

Chapter 6:

Shikamaru POV

We're about a couple miles from the fire country when we stop to set up camp. Its well into the night, maybe one or two in the morning, so we decide to rest for a few hours before we head out again to the leaf village. I set up a tent, while Ino works on a small fire to cook with. When I was done I turned back and walked over to Ino to help her, But when I look at her in the fire light, she did't look to well, she looks kind of pale actually.

"Ino are you alright? You look kind of pale, is it your stomach? Do you want me to take a look at it?" I ask. She shakes her head and sit back on the ground.

"N-no its fine Shika, my body just feels a but drowsy is all..." She looks down at the fire.

"Ino..." I kneel down and put my hands on her shoulders, and thats when she fall back into me. "Ino? Hey! Whats wrong?! Ino?" I shake her shoulders a bit but she doesn't wake up. I turn her around to lay her on the ground. Then open up her shirt to check on her stomach. It doesn't look like its bleeding much anymore so it can't be that. So what? Think think think! What could she... thats it! The poisoned senbon!

I remember throwing them and accidently hitting her, I was so caught up and forgot about it entirely. Checking her pulse, I realize its pretty slow and getting slower with the minutes.

Reaching inside of my vest, I grab the antidote, thankful that I always carry some around just in case, I inject the syringe into her stomach where the senbon hit. It takes a minute or two but her heart beat starts to pick up to normal pace, but her eyes stay close and I guess its from fatigue. I pick her up and carry her to the tent and lay her down inside covering her with the sleeping bag. Taking out her hair tie, I stay there and look at her sleeping form. She really is cute when she sleeps. Smiling a little, I leave and close the tent and jump up to a high branch to take the nights watch.

Ino POV

I wake up and role on my side. My stomach hurts a bit and I yawn and sit up. Looking around at my surroundings, I realize I'm in a tent and there's rays of sun coming through the thin tent. Memories from yesterday flood to my mind and I get up and leave the tent to look for Shikamaru.

I see him packing up our supplies and look up to see its just about sunrise.

He looks at me and smiles a bit. "Hey. You feeling a bit better? Last night was a bit rough..." He says.

I smile and nod. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of me Shika, I feel a lot better." I walk over to him and reach up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and returns the favor. Smiling back I say, "I'll go pack up the tent."

Walking over to the tent, I take it apart and put it in a spar scroll and hand it to Shikamaru, who takes it and puts it in his bag.

We set out after we finish packing up and head back to our village. It takes us about two and a half more days when we make it back to the gate.

We go to the Hokage tower to report our mision. Arriving there, we pass the guard with a wave and knock on the door. The Hokage yells for us to come in. We walk in and stand before her desk.

"Oh I see your back from you mission then, didn't take that long I see, only about a week. How'd it go? A success?" Tsunade says, looking up from her desk full of papers.

Shikamaru nods and says, "Yes, we completed the mission with just a few casualties. Ino got wounded, but not to bad. I will take her to see Sakura after this." Tsunade nods at this. Shikamaru goes on to explain the whole mission and when he finishes, Tsunade nods.

"Good good. I'm glad to hear, is that all?" She asks. Me and Shikamaru both nod. The Hokage gives them one more look before saying, "Alright then. You are both dismissed." She looks down at her paperwork and start to write again. Shikamaru and I then nod and leave her office.

* * *

We head to the hospital to go see Sakura. Walking in, we head to the front desk and ask to see Sakura. Luckily she comes right around the corner when we ask. She walks over to us.

"Hey guys whats up?" Sakura asks and smiles at us.

"Hey Sakura, we just got back from a mission actually. I got a bit hurt, and Shika here wanted us to come here to get a quick scan to see if everything is okay, that my injury's weren't that bad or anything." I say. Sakura nods and motions for us to follow her. She walks to a examination room and we follow her. I sit down on the exam table an lay down.

Sakura lifts up my shirt and does a medical exam on my stomach. After a few minutes she finishes and nods to herself. "Nothing serious, your perfectly fine Ino, Shikamaru, you did a good job." She turns to look at him with a smile. "Let me just re wrap the bandages with some clean ones and then you can go home and rest." I smile and nod my thanks. Sakura takes off the bandages and cleans the wounds a bit then wraps them with clean bandages.

"Thanks Sakura." I say. "No problem, you two go rest now. You must be exhausted form the mission." She responds. We nod and I give Sakura a hug. Then Shikamaru takes my hand and we leave the hospital.  
We agree to go back to their apartments and clean up and rest for a while and meet up later that day to get dinner together.

Shikamaru POV

I walk Ino back to her apartment and promise to come pick her up later that day to go get dinner with her. I head back to my apartment and walk inside. Talking of my shoes, I head to my room to put my ninja stuff away and strip of my ninja gear and cloths. I head to my bathroom to take a shower and clean up.

After my shower I get changed into comfy cloths and lay down to take a quick nap. Think about the past few day, I realize how much Ino makes me worry. I got quite a bit jealous to when I saw her dancing with our target. then when they left to go back to his hotel room... Well lets just say I'm glad I got to jump in before anything happened and got to fight him. And then Ino getting hurt. I'll just have to talk to her later at dinner tonight then. I start drifting off then and fall asleep.

I wake up a few hours later and look at my clock to see its about 6 p.m. I get up and get dressed to go out to dinner. Nothing fancy, just casual cloths. I go into the bathroom to fix up my hair. When I look decent, I grab my coat and put on my shoes and head out toward Ino's apartment.

Ino POV

I head home and drop my ninja stuff on the bed before I go to take a shower. I take a hot shower to relieve my sore muscles. When I finish, I re wrap the bandages and go change into a shirt and shorts. Then I brush my hair and put it in a braid.

I put my ninja gear away, and clean my room up a bit. I lay down in bed to rest a bit. Being so tired I fall right to sleep.

I wake up and head to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, I take a sip and look around to see it getting dark. I'm not sure when Shika is supposed to be here, but my thoughts stop there, when there is a knock at my door.

Setting the glass down, I walk over to the door and open it. There stands Shikamaru, with a smirk on his face, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, have a nice nap? You look cute when you look all sleep tousled like that." He says and smiles, leaning down to give me a peck on the lips. I smile back.

"Why thank you. Sorry I wasn't sure when you were coming so I didn't get ready yet, I just woke up actually." I say.

"It's okay. My fault for not calling first. You go ahead and get dressed, I wait in the living room." He says and I nod. I walk off to my room and close my door. I get dressed in a long puffy sleeved purple blouse the buttons in the front, with a black ruffly skirt. I take my hair out of its braid, already dried and let the loose curls fall down my back. I brush it a bit and put on some light make up and walk out of my room. I look over at Shikamaru sitting on my couch reading one of the books that was on my table.

He looks up at me and smiles. Standing up, he walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You look gorgeous, but of course you always do." He says.

I smiles and lean up on my tip toes and kiss him. Its not a long kiss but its soft and sweet.

"Why thank you Shika. And I'm glad to be able to kiss you again, I haven't in days." I say and he smirks, leaning down to kiss me again. Its a bit longer then before but we pull away soon.

"Well shall we head out now?" He asks. "Sure lets go." I say. I grab my coat and put on my shoes and we leave my apartment and head to a diner.

* * *

We get there and are brought to a table and handed menus. Sitting down, we look at the menus and pick what we want to eat. We call over the waiter and tell him what we want, and he leaves with our order.

Shikamaru looks at me. "So how are you feeling?" He asks.

I chuckle. "I'm still fine Shika, nothing changed. No need to worry."

"Sorry I can't help it. I always worry, I always have. Thats what our lives are as ninja, filled with injury and worry..." He looks off.

"Shika?" I grab his hand from across the table. "You don't need to worry, I can take care of myself, I always have. I'll be fine, a few scratches won't do much damage, I've gotten a lot worse then this, and I always end up fine."

He looks at me and squeezes my hand. "I know, I know but I still worry that one day you won't be. I love you and I just want you to be safe."

"I will be, I promise. And I love you too." I smile and squeeze his hand back. He just nods. As if on cue our food arrives.

We eat and talk a bit. Somehow Shika doesn't seem as lively as before. I sigh inwardly and we finish our dinner soon after. Shika pays for our food and he takes my hand and we walk back to my apartment.

He kisses me and hugs me goodbye and turns to leave but I grab his arm.

"Please, can you stay with me tonight?" I ask. He looks unsure and that he might say no. But he looks at me and I look back with pleading eyes and he sighs and follows me into the house.

"Thank you." I say.

* * *

/Well 6th chapter, there you go! Sorry it was so late, again. This chapter didn't have much, just some dialogue. Like I said before, there will only be maybe one or two more chapters to this. I'm sorry guys! I just really can't thin of anything else to add to this fic, but don't worry, there will be others. Sorry for any OOC-ness, but I hope you still enjoy the story. I hope to make another chapter soon, but no promises. Give me any suggestions you want of future story's you would like me to write. Always thank you and I hope you liked it!\


End file.
